Songs Without Words
by nikkihime
Summary: No more a teaser ^^. Tomoyo didn't expect her mother to be remarried soon after divorce. She didn't want it...but not after she met her foster sibling. ExT. Trial fic, pls review if you want it continued. ^.^ Chapter 2 up.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Songs Without Words

Anime: Card Captor Sakura

Author: nikki hiiragizawa

Genre: alternate universe/romance/drama

Rating: PG-13 for certain delicate issues

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP.

Notes: This is just a trial fic. ^.^ I just want feedback from your people on whether you are interested to read. If I get positive responses, I'll continue this fic as soon as I finish "Caress of Venus." If not...then I guess I'll go back to my ninja stories...-.-;;; This is a teaser, meaning there's absolutely no give-away stuff on the plot. OK, so maybe there is a give-away...ohohohohohoh! Jaa, please read and tell me what you think. I don't think Ill be posting the continuation in FFnet, but I'll update it on my site for sure...arigatou!

TEASER: Prologue

"You're crazy." 

Daidouji Sonomi looked at her daughter in shock. "It's not crazy, Tomoyo! Haven't I explained it enough?"

Daidouji Tomoyo calmly sipped her tea, ignoring her mother's remarks. Only when her mother insisted that she answer did she set her cup on the china saucer and wiped her mouth daintily with the napkin. "I already told you, Mom. I think this is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." 

"What is so stupid about getting remarried, Tomoyo?" her mother demanded. "Satoshi is a very nice man. He's stable, he's educated, we have the same interests..."

"And you have just met him for about what? Two weeks?" The seventeen-year old girl frowned. "It's not that I don't respect you, Mom. It's just that I think it is impossible to fall in love in such short span of time! His wife died just a year ago and he has a son, for heavens' sake!"

Sonomi looked down to her lap. "Can't you accept this, Tomoyo? You have to give him a chance. His son readily accepted this proposal and they're flying here to talk about it with us."

"I definitely cannot accept." Tomoyo dropped her napkin on the table. "Didn't you think of what other people will say? How my mother managed to be remarried in so short a time after a divorce? Wouldn't they ask questions of how you met that man and for how long? Did you even think of how I feel right now, just nursing the shock from you and Dad just getting divorce suddenly and then informing me after you separated?" She blinked back tears. "I don't understand you!"

"I know," her mother replied, near tears. "I know your Dad and I did that mistake of informing you after we divorced, but we thought that was the best way since we're sure you'd say no. Besides, we knew you have some inkling that we don't love each other..."

"I've had enough of this talk." Tomoyo stood up from her seat and went out of the room.

Still sitting on the table, Daidouji Sonomi quietly shook her head. It will take some time before her daughter accepts the fact that she is marrying again.

+++

Green eyes watched Tomoyo with concern as the purple-haired girl recounted the events in their dining room yesterday. "I really don't know, Sakura-chan," she finally said after narrating the story. "I don't know how I'm going to tell my mom that I don't like this idea of a whole new family right after the old one was ruined."

"Hmm, Tomoyo-chan," the green-eyed girl said after listening. "I don't know what to say. It's the first time I've seen you like this." Sakura mixed her orange juice using her straw. 

"What do you mean the first time?"

Sakura laughed at Tomoyo's sudden question. "Oh well, you know that. You're a quiet, mysterious, intelligent type of girl. I didn't think you were somebody who would flare up like this." A giggle escaped the young woman's lips. "I mean you were so composed and everything."

"Sakura-chan..." Purple eyes narrowed. "Who wouldn't flare up like this? My family has just fallen apart and then this! I wouldn't want another family to live with us."

"But why?" her friend asked as their ordered cake came. "Wouldn't it be fun to have a new father, and a new...uh...is it brother or sister?"

Tomoyo sighed, forking her cake absently. "It's a brother. And I don't want a sibling that did not come from my mother. Who knows what their manners would be? What if they suddenly throw us out of the house and colonize our company?"

"Tomoyo-chan likes movies very much." A glare from Tomoyo closed her friend's lips. "Just joking! But instead of moping, why don't you give them a chance?"

__

Chance? The purple-haired girl cradled her chin on her palm and concentrated on her cake, not speaking anymore. Sakura smiled in silence and decided that it was better to leave her friend like this.

+++

"I don't know why I am even doing this..." Tomoyo muttered as her mother and she were ushered towards their reserved table in the hotel. "I'm supposed to be in choir practice."

Sonomi begged to her daughter. "Please, Tomoyo. For me? I promise they will be great persons."

"Whatever you say." Tomoyo sat down and breathed in and out to bring out her friendliest attitude. Being composed and always kind like she had always been makes her tired sometimes...especially if she's doing it to people she didn't even like. Having her breath turn to a sigh, she settled down and waited for the worst. 

What was her mother thinking, she can never fathom. Tomoyo never told anyone of the divorce except Sakura. She was too ashamed to publicize that issue. Her family was known to be happy and intact and she cannot ruin that perception. It would be too embarrassing to tell people that her mother and father separated because they grew tired of one another. It was all too stupid a reason.

And then now, her mother is proposing that they live with a man with a son whom she had met for only a short time. It was absurd. How can anyone live with another man a few months after she was divorced? If only her mother was as practical and modern as she, Tomoyo, then she would be able to realize the shame and illogical thinking of this matter. 

Sighing once more, Tomoyo crossed her arms over chest and silently waited for her mother's new boyfriend, the sign of her impending doom.

"Ah, Satoshi!" Sonomi stood up, rather excited. "I'm glad you made it."

Tomoyo refrained from looking up. Just seeing the shoes of her would-be father was too much. _Nice shoes_, she thought. However, Daidouji Tomoyo will never be impressed by anything.

"Tomoyo, this is Hiiragizawa Satoshi and his son, Eriol." Sonomi shook her daughter's shoulder to make her look up. "This is Tomoyo, my daughter. She is quite the same age as you, Eriol-kun."

The purple-haired girl gave up. She would just have to be stubborn as she can be so she can stay strong. She looked up and flashed her best smile. "It's nice to meet...you."

Hiiragizawa Satoshi looked like a very kind man. Formal yet has a twinkle in his eyes, he seemed to be someone whom everyone can respect and love. Behind him stood his son, Eriol.

Eriol, as he was called, was wearing formal clothes just like his father. He wore thin-rimmed glasses fitted for his pale yet smiling face. His dark sapphire eyes reflected light as if they were gems and his dark hair was shiny, not wavy. Locks framed his face very well, conjuring up an image of an intellectual person. He stood with both stability and grace and he was holding out his hand to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked at the hand offered to her and then back to the face offering his hand. Biting her lip, she could feel slight warmth rushing towards her face. Slowly, she took the offered hand.

"It is very nice to meet you, Tomoyo-san," Eriol greeted with a smile, his pupils only slightly shown in slits as humor crinkled in his eyes. Smiling slowly, Tomoyo bowed her head, first to show respect and second to hide her pink cheeks.

__

He's...he's...so cool!

To be continued.

Author's Notes: So, what do you guys think? Please review so I'll know if I should continue or not. I'll write this after finishing "Caress of Venus." Thanks to you all!


	2. Moving in, Fitting in

****

Author's Notes:

I'm so touched you all liked the story. *sniff* I didn't think it would appeal to a large audience, eh, that's why I'm hesitating. Come to think of it, this fic idea came to me August of last year, yet I forgot about it and remembered it only now. ^^;;

To **nadja**, **SVZ**, **Polgara-C**, **Singer Rialle**, **Angel of Silence,** **B-chan and Syaoron's Angel** (I'll try to read your fic sometime ^^), **trowa barton**, **Darkness in Heart**, **Dana Daidouji**, **Umeko and Kokori Inc**., **Aqua-C**, **Lavender-Lilacs** (thanks for the cookie, yum!), **Tomoyo-chan** (You know I really love you for reading all of my ExT fics ^^),** Completely Unaware**, **fefa-chan**, and **KyteAura** (I love you, too cos you read all my CCS fics), this first chapter is for all of you. ^.^ Thanks.

****

Songs Without Words

By: nikki hiiragizawa

CHAPTER 1: Moving in, Fitting In

"Eriol is just a few months older than you, Tomoyo, but you are in the same year of schooling." Hiiragizawa Satoshi remarked.

"Sou..." She felt really uncomfortable, especially around that handsome youth. That is why she decided to change the subject to more serious matters. "Anou...Hiiragizawa-san," she started.

Both Eriol and his father directly looked at her. Sliding down her seat, she corrected herself. "Ah...Satoshi-san," addressing Eriol's father. "Have you really thought about on this matter?"

"Yes, I believe I have. Your mother and I would want to marry as soon as possible but divorcees can't marry until after a few months." Even though it was Satoshi-san Tomoyo was asking, Eriol still kept his eyes on her.

__

Mou, this is really making me uncomfortable. I should be talking about stopping the marriage, not worrying about glances! she thought as she evaded Eriol's eyes. It seemed that she can't keep herself from looking at him and it made her really embarrassed. "S...Sou," she stammered. She managed to sip a little of her soup before continuing. "Are you sure you want to be married to my mother?"

"Tomoyo!" Daidouji Sonomi dropped her fork on the tablecloth. "Have we talked about this..."

"This is the purpose of this dinner, mother," Tomoyo said. She turned to Hiiragizawa Satoshi. "Your wife died only a year ago, am I right?" The man nodded. "And my mother had been separated for only a few months." The purple-eyed girl shrugged. "I don't know if this is a very good idea, sir."

Satoshi looked down. "We know it is going to be a bit harsh on you..."

Tomoyo's mother chimed in. "But we don't want to lose this feeling we have for each other. Right now, we need somebody who could take care of us and make us happy, and I found it in Satoshi. Please consider our feelings."

"Feelings?" Tomoyo stopped knifing through her steak. "Jaa, then you might as well consider Eriol-kun's and my feelings. How do we feel about being dragged here, being introduced to people we don't really want to meet and then suddenly living with them..."

"I don't have much of a problem with that, really." 

Tomoyo glared at Eriol's direction. "Did you just say you don't have any problems with this?"

The young man forked a carrot and chewed. He answered only after swallowing it. "Yes, I believe I said that."

"How could you?!" Tomoyo almost threw daggers at Eriol. So he was another insensible, impractical guy! "You want your father to remarry again after only a short time?"

"Not really." Eriol stopped looking at her and decided that the food was much more interesting than Tomoyo's chatter. "I just want everyone to be happy, that's all."

Tomoyo's hands fisted under the table. She could feel tears coming, but there was no way she was going to show them how weak she is. Daidouji Tomoyo was never called as weak! She can't believe this guy! She decided on the best thing to do to avoid her crying. She folded her napkin and placed it on the table. "Then," she said, refusing to look at anything except her lap. She stood up. "I wish the three of you happiness." Pushing her chair, she turned around and walked away.

She could hear her mother calling her name, but she didn't want to turn back. How can her mother disregard her feelings? After her father, Tomoyo wouldn't want another man to get close to her mother. But still, Daidouji Sonomi decided on taking chances again. _Sou ne_, Tomoyo thought as she hurried out to the street to her house. _If mother gets hurt again, she can't blame me_.

+++

"Tomoyo, please." Daidouji Sonomi was begging her daughter. "Just give Satoshi a chance."

Tomoyo's nerves are already starting to burst. They were sitting in their house's living room together with Satoshi and Eriol. _They followed me even here_, she thought, gripping her skirt. _I can't believe the persistence of these guys_! "I already told you," she replied, maintaining her composure. "I can't live with this. If you are going to marry, then I better move out of this pla..." 

Tears dropped from Sonomi's face. "I understand you, Tomoyo...but..." Her mother cried. 

"Now, Sonomi..." Satoshi sat beside Tomoyo's mother to comfort her. "Surely we can make her understand."

__

But I don't want to understand... Tomoyo said to her thoughts. However, she can't bear to see her mother cry. What is she supposed to do?

"You better give up," a voice behind her said. Tomoyo looked up to see Eriol looming behind her chair. "I think you are being selfish, only thinking of how you feel. Don't you think we ought to give them a chance, instead of causing even more heartaches to them?"

Tomoyo gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She had been immature, trying to get her own way by making others suffer. She looked at her mother, who was crying. Shaking her head, she finally decided.

"Looks like you're thoroughly defeated." Tomoyo turned around to give Eriol a piece of her mind but he had already retreated to a far end of the room, looking out of the window.

__

Damn you, Eriol! she thought as she gritted her teeth_. I am against this marriage firstly because of you_!

+++

"And so? What did you do next?" Sakura hid a smile as Tomoyo narrated the events, fuming. 

Tomoyo sighed. "Of course, I told them I'll give it a try. Mother said Satoshi-san and Eriol would be living with us from now on, even though they aren't married yet."

"Oh, so it's 'Eriol' now," Sakura teased as she nudged her friend on the waist. 

"Got to be used to the brother thing, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo answered as she smiled. "But I don't really treat him as a brother."

"Is that so?" 

Tomoyo felt the hairs on her nape rise. She slowly turned around. "E...Eriol!"

"Ohayou." Eriol hastened his steps to keep up with Tomoyo's pace. 

"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked before she noticed that Eriol was wearing the Seijou High uniform.

The young man's eye glinted through the glasses. "Well, as far as I am concerned, I am supposed to be studying here. But I think I am also here to see my sister in Seijou's cute uniform."

__

Damn you! Tomoyo silently said. If there was one person who could ruin her day, he is definitely the one walking beside her. However, she couldn't act so immaturely. She wanted to maintain her mature composition in school. "Do whatever you want, Eriol." She continued to walk silently.

"Ohayou!" Sakura leaned towards Eriol from the other side of Tomoyo's form. "You must be Hiiragizawa Eriol. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, Tomoyo's best friend. She's been talking about you lately."

"Really? It's a pleasure to meet you," Eriol said. He turned to Tomoyo. "Why don't you want me to treat as a brother again, Tomoyo?"

The girl flipped her hair over a shoulder and continued walking. "Maybe you should tell me, Eriol," she snapped. She looked back just in time to see her "brother" shrug.

"Do you really hate me that much? You can't do anything, you know."

"I know. That's why I am angry." She ran away from Sakura and Eriol before she was questioned again.

Eriol stared at Tomoyo's back as she broke to a run. "Your friend's really weird," he told Sakura.

The brown-haired girl laughed softly. "Don't think about it much. Tomoyo-chan hates boys."

"Hontou? Why is that?"

Sakura shook her head as they entered the building. "She liked someone sometime ago, the president of the student body in our junior high. It seemed he liked her, too and they began to go out."

"So?" Eriol stopped in his tracks. "What is so wrong with that?"

The brown-haired girl turned around and smiled. "Well, one day, Tomoyo and I saw that man dating another girl, and when Tomoyo demanded an introduction, he denied having any relationship with Tomoyo. Thus, their dating ended."

"Is that so?" The young man looked thoughtful for a while and then smiled. "It's time to be going to our classes, ne? Let's go." They walked off to their classrooms.

+++

"Hah! He's so cool!"

"Definitely!" 

Tomoyo sulked on her seat. First day of school and all the girls came flocking towards her brother. Talk about center of attention.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol is Tomoyo-san's brother. Their parents are getting married in six months. I guess I don't need to assign a guide for you Eriol-kun, since you have the most popular girl in class as your sister." Laughter rang throughout the room as their teacher spoke.

__

Matta ku, this is really embarrassing! Tomoyo thought as she slid deeper into her seat. Telling everyone her mother was getting married again was bad enough. What more is having a new brother that's older than her?!

"Isn't that right, Tomoyo-san?"

"A...aree?"

The whole class laughed at Tomoyo's surprise, making her even more embarrassed. Eriol looked at her from beside her and smiled at her. 

__

This is going to be in my list of worst days... The girl pouted as she drowned herself back in her English book.

+++

"You hate me."

"I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"I don't."

"Prove it."

Tomoyo slammed her lunchbox cover closed and stood up. "What is wrong with you?! Why do you have to tag along for lunch? Why don't you have lunch with those girls who were flocking around you since the very first time you took a step in our room? Why don't you have lunch with the guys?!"

"Tomoyo-chan." Sakura calmly bit on a sausage as she watched her friend fume.

Eriol smiled widely. "Daidouji Tomoyo finally lets out her airs after behaving quite perfectly all throughout the classes. Why don't you sit down first?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Tomoyo refused to sit down. They were in the grounds of Seijou High. She was supposed to be eating with Sakura-chan, peacefully chewing their lunch while watching clouds or talking about girl stuff, when Eriol decided to have his lunch with them. That ruined everything. "Why do you have to be here?"

"That is because," Eriol held up a finger and smiled his best. "I want to eat with the cutest girl in class..." Adding a smirk he added, "and with Sakura-san, too."

"Yeah right so you..." Tomoyo's speech ended before she could even form a coherent sentence. _He called me cute? I...Why am I so affected by his words?! He's just some airy-headed guy like some other!_ "What are you talking about, baka!" She hit Eriol's head with her lunchbox cloth cover and stormed off, leaving her best friend and her 'brother' behind.

Eriol rubbed her head and smiled at Sakura. "She seems to be in a bad mood again," he commented. 

"Oh, don't mind. She'll get out of it eventually." Sakura continued to sip from her canister.

+++

"Baka Eriol! What were you thinking commenting like that?" Tomoyo blushed furiously as she stomped to the library. "I can't imagine you were that...naive!" She stopped in front of the library door and took a deep breath. _Doesn't he even know how his words affect me? I don't even know why his words affect me?!_ Letting out a groan, she turned her fury to the pillar by the library doors and punched it repeatedly. 

"Eriol no baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"Tomoyo-san, what are you doing?"

Tomoyo whirled around and let out a modest laugh. "Ohohoho, I...I was just, uh, letting out some steam. I am really stressed out these days, Chiharu-san...ehehehe..."

"Sou ne," Mihara Chiharu smiled. "Just take it easy, Tomoyo-san. Being a student body vice-president really is tough." She waved before finally leaving.

The purple-eyed girl glared at the library doors before opening them. _Eriol_, she thought as she rushed into the reading room. _I'm gonna get you for your slick moves one of these days!_

+++

"Move it over here, Seiyo...no...a little to the right." 

Tomoyo could hear all those dragging noises in the other room. Eriol and his father are moving in to their house. Her mother suggested it, since it would be too costly to buy another house and Satoshi-san's established properties are all the way in England. There was no way Tomoyo and her mother would move there. Not with their business here in Tomoeda. 

She covered her ears with a pillow. Somehow, she still cannot accept having a new father. It was all too sudden and complicated. And to think she has to have a cute brother with no personality in tow. This is definitely going to be hell.

"Tomoyo! Come down for dinner!" her mother called from outside her room. "Satoshi made dinner, so hurry up and get dressed!"

__

Great. She stood up slowly. _I'm eating dinner lovingly cooked by my stepfather. Isn't that cool or what?_ She decided to put on a skirt and a plain blouse before tying her hair up in a ponytail. 

She opened her bedroom door, went out and closed it, not wanting to go down at all. Not until the door beside her room opened and someone came out. "Eriol!"

"Yo!" He went over to Tomoyo. "Aren't you going to dinner?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Nah, I don't feel like it."

"Is it because...Dad cooked dinner?" Tomoyo felt a little tone of sadness in Eriol's voice.

"Ah...I..." Tomoyo jerked herself up from where she was leaning. "I didn't mean..."

"You are still thinking about it, aren't you? About being against our parents' wedding." He sounded serious and unnerving that Tomoyo herself shivered slightly. 

However, she was not to be outwitted. "Of course, I am still against it," she answered with an arrogant air. "I don't think my mother should be married to a person she just met, and to think she just got divorced. Living with a new family is utterly uncomfortable and impractical. I have to change my last name, too. I even have a pesky brother, come to think of it."

Eriol was quite thoughtful for a while. _Oh no, I think I offended him too deeply, Tomoyo thought. Is he angry with me? Maybe I should take what I said back..._ "Anou..."

"You don't have to be so uncomfortable with us, Tomoyo," Eriol finally said, making Tomoyo jump. "My dad has all good intentions towards your mother, I assure it. If he ever does anything that will hurt your mother...our mother...I'll be the first one to be against him." He looked at his sister's face and smiled. "That is why, maybe we should stop annoying each other and be friends, or rather, siblings?" He offered his arm to Tomoyo.

The young woman almost goggled at him. Is this the Eriol who was pestering him just some hours ago? He seemed to be so nice and thoughtful this time! Maybe he isn't so bad...maybe Tomoyo just misunderstood him...

Tomoyo held onto Eriol's arm. _Maybe it was time to stop the wars between us_, she thought. _After all, Eriol seemed so serious and..._

Eriol stopped walking. "Or maybe..." He tugged Tomoyo's hair and pulled out the ribbon off, before tousling her hair. "We shouldn't stop teasing." He laughed before running away downstairs.

Tomoyo stood frozen to the spot, her hair in disarray and her ribbon lacking. "Eriol, you bastard!" she shouted as she went back to her room to arrange her hair. "And I thought you were sincere!" Laughter echoed through the corridor as she shut the door.

"Darn that Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she rebrushed her hair. "He is good-looking but his personality's otherwise!" She slammed her brush on her dresser. "Let's see if I even care for him!"

+++

"Sugoi, Eriol-kun. And you are even a transferee!"

"Yeah. Nice job, Eriol. You even outsmarted the Ice Queen."

Eriol turned around. "Ice Queen?"

"Mhmm." Yamazaki Takashi, a new friend, nodded. "Daidouji Tomoyo. She's the Ice Queen. She always ranks first in exams. Nice face, nice brains, but she seems to hate men." 

"Speaking of which, there she is now."

"Tomoyo-chan?"

Purple eyes stared, spaced out, on the exam results list. She was surprised to see her name in second ranking. But she was even more surprised to see who is on the first ranking. 

__

I am not believing this. I am not believing this.

"Tomoyo!"

She turned around slowly. _I am not believing this. I am not...Eriol..._ "Eriol. Our P.E. teacher was looking for you." A smile automatically pasted itself on her face. After that fake peace pact Eriol tricked her into doing, she had never spoken much to her stepbrother even at home.

"Is that so." Eriol looked thoughtful again.

"Tomoyo-chan, aren't you going to congratulate your brother?" Yamazaki chimed in. "He ranked first in the diagnostic exams."

All the boys were looking at her, expecting her to storm off or stomp in Eriol's foot, just to show her fury. _I'll show them_. She smiled sweetly at Eriol. "Oh yeah. I just saw the results. Congratulations, Eriol."

No one uttered a word.

"Maybe I should make you my math tutor from now on, ne?" She nudged Eriol's arm before laughing. "Jaa, see you in class. I have choir practice at lunch." She gracefully turned around and walked away.

"Did you see that?" she heard one of her classmates say. "She didn't even bother that Eriol's higher in rank than her."

"Yeah, and her face so cute when she smiled, too."

With a victorious look on her face, she walked on. "I'll show Hiiragizawa Eriol how Daidouji Tomoyo acts," she muttered as she headed to choir class.

TBC...

****

Author's Notes: 

I was really moved by your reviews I can't say no when some asked me to post the fic here in FFnet. Geh, I guess I really loved you guys. BTW, this is a Tomoyo-perspective fic, meaning you can't see what Eriol feels or thinks. Just a bit o' warning to Eriol-luvin' guys.

Announcement: my site: is looking for affiliates. If you have a CCS, Ayashi no Ceres or Rurouni Kenshin site, and you want to affiliate with me, please send me your URL and banner. If you don't want to be an affiliate but you want to link me anyway, go ahead and send me your link, too!

I'm also looking for CCS, AnC or RK fics to add to my archive. If you don't have a site and you want to post your wonderful fics in my site, please e-mail me, okay? Thank you a lot!


	3. Receiving, Retrieving

Author's Notes:

I am amazed so many people reviewed this fic. I thought this has been made before and that people wouldn't like it but I guess I was wrong. You like my fics...*weeps* 

Many people tell me that this sounds like **Marmalade Boy**. Well, I have watched Marmalade Boy and found it to be the best shoujo anime I have ever watched (Miwa-san, daisuki!!). Still, I don't inspire myself in writing by watching other anime. I believe that some of the elements in this fic will contain things similar to Marmalade Boy, it can't be helped (since MB seems to have all the possible problems of their plot -.-), but that doesn't mean I copy ^.^ . I promise that this fic will be entirely different, after all, neither Tomoyo is not like Miki, nor is Eriol like Yuu. I'll try my best to keep them in character even though it's an AU fic. 

Hmm, I can't prevent anyone from remembering Marmalade Boy as they read this fic, but please put your trust in me and follow the story. I don't think you'll find it same as MB or disappointing. ^.^ (I don't sound like myself...hmmm...). But, of course, if the majority thinks that writing this fic similar to MB is not right or inappropriate, I could pull this out and make another story, ne? ^.^ With that cleared, on to the reviews!

Dana Daidouji: LOL. It seems they had decided to fight, ne? Rivals in both home and school, I wonder how much more both of them can take. ^.^

AquaC: I'll try to update as fast as possible. 

SVZ: ^^;;;; Tomoyo and Meiko...hmm...I compare Meiko to Rika (CCS) more. After all, Namura-sensei looks similar to Terada-sensei. (This is a secret between you and me: I can't take that Meiko married Na-chan. Why didn't she marry someone richer, younger, more stable *coughMiwacough*. But I guess I am just biased...hehehe...). ML? Please see the bottom of this page. ^^

Angel of Silence: Nahh...I don't mind you comparing my fic to MB. As I said, it has common factors. ^.^ I won't reveal anything now but I swear this to be completely different. 

Not applicable: Hello! My site URL is "ted to cry again. "I'm such a stubborn brat. If only Mom told me of this…" She burst into tears once more.

Eriol placed his hand at the back of her head and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. "I'm really sorry," Eriol said as he smiled. "We should tell our parents to behave the same way they had before, ne?"

Tomoyo nodded as she leaned onto Eriol. "But I don't know if you'll like my old mom. She's always away or asleep and she makes the lousiest salad."

"Well, I doubt it that you would like my old dad, too," Eriol replied as he smoothed Tomoyo's hair. "He sings aloud when he's happy and he loves putting his feet up on the coffee table." Laughs erupted from both of them and they ended up enumerating their parents' habits. 

"Well," Eriol said as their laughs subsided. "You should eat now, okay?"

"Okay." Tomoyo sat back as the tray of food was placed on her lap. "Aren't you going to eat? Even if you've already eaten?"

"I'm really full." Eriol arranged the table napkin. "Besides, I was still thinking of repaying my sister because I made her hungry." Tomoyo laughed. 

His sister thought for a while. "Hmm…maybe you should attend my concert."

"Concert?"

Tomoyo popped a carrot stick in her mouth. "Mm-hmm. You know, that piece I had been practicing for a long time? I was supposed to sing it this weekend in a choir contest. I'm to be an intermission number."

"Really? I never knew you get to sing in such big events," Eriol replied, chuckling. He sliced the steak into little pieces for Tomoyo. "You want me to attend it and bring banners or something?"

"No, silly!" Tomoyo waved her fork at him. "I just want you to come and evaluate me."

"That would be easy."

"And then you have to treat me to the nearby carnival."

Eriol gave her a mock frown. "Wait. When did that come to the picture."

"Well, if you don't want to," Tomoyo answered, looking away from her brother. "Then maybe you should study really well for the preliminary examinations 'cause I'm going to kick you out."

Her brother laughed and adjusted his glasses. "Okay, okay. I'll treat you."

"Then, that's a deal!" Tomoyo enjoyed the rest of her meal.

Somehow, she didn't make the deal of making Eriol pay come to work. She decided it was too trifle a thing to fight over. Maybe…just maybe, she could accept the way things are going. Just as long as Eriol would always behave like this time, all will be well.

Or would it be? ^.^

TBC.

Author's Notes:

I am sorry to disappoint some people who were waiting for Tomoyo's revenge. I really felt like, if your brother is so cute and intelligent and adorable as that, would you still hate him? I don't know. However, those fans waiting for this battle for the top spot in the exams don't need to be disappointed. Who knows, Tomoyo might freak out again. ^^;;;

With this, I bid you all merry part until we meet again. Please wait for the next chapter.

PLUGGING:

I know this might sound silly, me plugging and all since I do this rarely. However, my friend mihari had been doing this E/T fic for a long time entitled: Unmei. She's been kinda out of it lately and I wanted to inspire her. Please read the fic and tell her what you think so that she may regain confidence and inspiration in herself and finish that damn good fic! Thank you! I owe you a great deal!

~nikki hiiragizawa


	4. gomen!

Ohayo, this is nikki hiiragizawa. Unfortunately for my readers, this post of mine is not an additional installment on the fic "Songs Without Words." Sadly, I have decided to cease posting the story here due to various reasons.

Some ExT writer have been e-mailing me, telling me that the concept of my story is very much like hers, and they would all like some clarification that I did not take the stories from them. Honestly, I don't read other fics unless they are my friends' or requested. I provided an explanation that the instances in this fic are all coincidental and I never intended to "copy" some other fic. 

Also, some readers had been flooding me with complaints weeks after I posted the last installment of "Songs Without Words." I know that my fic is kinda common to the concepts of _Marmalade Boy_ or _Kareshi Kanojo no Jijyo_ or some other anime, but if I would plagiarize, why would I copy something from a famous anime series? I find it really hurting that people are giving me useless criticisms and would not let me prove that my fics are different from what they expected. Some of them explicitly told me to stop writing altogether since I don't have original ideas, a comment my writer's attitude cannot accept. By the way, those comments you left in my reivews are OK. I find them amusing (I'm not really bothered at that time), but you should those left in my mail...

That is why I have to apologize to those waiting for this fic's continuation. If you are a writer such as myself, you will find yourself unable to write upon receiving such criticisms. It is true I accept most criticisms and comments about my work, especially in my yaoi fics, but to comment without letting me finish the fic or even letting me prove myself - is quite silly and holds no grounds.

I formally stop writing this fic here, but I don't want to leave my other readers (who followed the fic everytime) to be left hanging. That is why, I consented a reader's suggestion to post the fic in my Mailing List and site (as soon as I revamp it) so that only the people who would like to read it would be the only ones who will be able to read it. ^^;;; I also am working on two new fics, one dedicated to KyteAura's long past birthday and the other as sort of apology fic for those who were waiting for the fic for so long.

So, if you want this fic to continue, visit my Mailing List sometime (), vote for it, and if chosen, receive it your mail like an E-zine. I guess this is the only way to cure my injured pride. ^-^ Well...not really pride...more of feelings exactly. Please do not wait for this fic in FFnet or MMorg...for it will not be publicly shown again. This will be like a special fic between ML members and my friends.

Thank you for all your understanding. Please wait for my upcoming fics. I assure you that they are all original and ExT. ^-^ Jaa ne~

With love,  
nikki hiiragizawa  
July 29,2003


End file.
